jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Topaz
is a female Yorkshire Terrier Jewelpet who represents Radiance or Confidence. Appearance Topaz is a naturally-colored Yorkshire Terrier dog, sporting a light brown head, hair, inner ears and a black body, outer ears and tail. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of purple topazes. For her attire, she wears a purple/pink hair bow on her head and a white pearl necklace with a purple octagon-shaped topaz jewel attached around her neck. When corrupted by Dian in the first series, she wears three violet bows on her now-wilder hair and light blue eye shadow around her eyes. She also carries a green bouquet. She can also occasionally be seen carrying a purple, black, and red fan in Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!. Charm Form Topaz's Jewel Charm is round and colored purple, decorated with a pink bow on the top and a pink jewel in the centre with white gold linings, similar to the one on her necklace. Personality According to the official website, Topaz is depicted as lady-like and elegant who loves lounging on a sofa and bragging about her long hair. In the anime, Topaz's personality is very lady-like in both the first series and in Kira☆Deco!. Though in Kira☆Deco!, she is more serious personality-wise and can easily get enraged by any acts of silliness. Skills In Topaz's official setting in the franchise, she represents Radiance. As the Jewelpet of Radiance, Topaz's magic spells can withdraw inner charm from humans. In Jewelpet, her jewel power is Confidence, which allows humans to gain more confidence within themselves and have them believe in the person they can rely on the most. History In ''Jewelpet'' Topaz is one of the Jewel Eight. In episode 42, Dian corrupts her with his magic and forces her to use her inverted power to take away Kuranosuke's confidence. Rinko's group eventually recovers her through a Jewel Game. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ She is the partner of Hilde, the candidate's favorite to win the Jewel Star Grand Prix. In Jewelpet Sunshine She receives a letter that M-Kage (Mikage) was going to steal her tiara, but she later falls in love with him by his magic charm spell. She is also one of Dian's fan girls. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! She is the reclusive and skeptical but very talented owner of a clothing shop. In exchange for making clothes for Pink, she sends Ruby off to obtain Flora's wool. In Lady Jewelpet Topaz makes a few cameos in certain episodes. She is frequently seen with Flora. Gallery Trivia *Topaz's jewel motif is the topaz (pictured), a silicate mineral of aluminium and fluorine which crystallizes in the orthorhombic system, and its crystals are mostly prismatic terminated by pyramidal and other faces. *Topaz's birthday is in November, the month correspondent to her jewel (along with Rin). **It is also her birthstone's month. *In the Italian version of the first series, Topaz has been defined as a cat. However, her actual species is a dog. *Topaz shares the same birthday date with Riko Izayoi in Maho Girls Precure!. Category:Characters Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Canine Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewel Eight Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Minor Characters